Captain's backache
by Snorkes Jaunkundze
Summary: Jack's back aches, so he goes to Stephen for some help. Jack x Stephen. Slash. Please R&R.


**This is my first published fanfiction. English is not my native language and I would be very grateful if you could point out my mistakes.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Aubrey/Maturin novels and movie. **

_**Captain's backache**_

**by Nerine chan  
**

There was a weak and tired knock on Doctor's door.

-Yes.- Stephen said, and Jack came in with painful expression on his face.

-Jack, what's the matter?- Stephen said, feeling alarmed, but trying to sound casual.

Captain managed to smile.

-I have a terrible back ache. Could you take a look, Stephen?- Jack said and Doctor immediately gave his seat to his friend.

-Take off your shirt.-

Jack smiled, starting to undress.

-Where does it hurt?- Stephen asked when Jack had settled down. He waved his hand uncertainly around his neck and shoulders. Stephen's hands examined Captains back carefully.

-You're really tense. You've been under a lot of stress these past days. You need to relax, my dear.- Stephen said, his hands still laying on Jack's shoulders. Captain smiled a bit.

-What would you have me do, Stephen? Do I have to take some medicine?-

-There isn't really any medicine that I can give you, Joy. You simply need to sleep and relax more often. The only thing I can do is to massage you a little, maybe you won't be so stiff.- Stephen said and Jack nodded.

-Please do, my dear. Anything to get it a little bit better.-

Doctor went for his bag and took out some ointment.

-Do I have to lie down? - Stephen heard Jack's voice behind him and suddenly inhaled in surprise, as if he had just got a punch in his stomach.

-No... no, Joy, sit there. It will be more easily for me.- he added and when Jack had settled, Stephen placed his hands on Captain's back and felt how his friend shiwer.

-You're hands are cold, Stephen.- Jack said.

-Sorry, dear. They will get warm soon.- Stephen said almost apologetic.

Jack's shoulders and neck were really stiff and Stephen had to put in some strength in massage, which putted even more pressure on Captain's already weakened back. He groaned in pain and Stephen felt how his heart starts to race and his cheeks start to burn.

Jack exhaled, like he had been holding his breath for a long time and Doctor's hands started to tremble. He felt flushed and confused, while his hands were sliding across Jack's back, shoulders and neck. Captain groaned again and Stephen realized what he was really feeling for his dear friend. Actually, he knew he was in love with Jack for quite some time now, but he thought that somehow he was controling those feelings. But now... his self control had been lost.

Meanwhile Jack started to relax more, his back also didn't hurt so much, but he felt that Stephen isn't quite himself right now.

„He trembles, for God's sake! What is the matter?" Jack thought, fighting his rising concern.

-Stephen, is something wrong? You seem a little... tense yourself. - Jack said with smile on his lips. Doctor was silent for a moment.

-No, everything is fine. I was just... thinking. – he said in a hoarse voice, - does it hurt so much as before?- he quickly changed the subject, making Jack smile again.

Jack Aubrey was no fool and he loved Stephen greatly, but he never thought that there would come a day when he and Stephen would think about each other like something more than friends. He just couldn't admit to himself that he loves Stephen in the way he feared most. After all, he knew what happened if the Article Twenty-nine* had been offended.

But, right now, when he felt his beloved friend's hands on him, he realized that it's really hard to breath, that it's really hot in Stephen's cabin and that he can't think clearly.

He sprung up, startling Stephen.

-Thank you, Stephen!- Jack mumbled, looking at Doctor's waist and moving towards door. Stephen blinked.

-But... I didn't even finish yet... are you alright, Joy?- he said, wondering why Jack looks so flushed and confused himself, and trying to ignore the microscopic hope that rised in his heart.

-Yes, I just thought that I'm bothering you and that you had other things to do. – Jack said, trying to smile.

-Nonsence.- Stephen said. – Come, sit down. I will finish soon.-

Jack didn't dare to look Doctor in the eyes and sat down again. When Stephen's fingers traced his neck, he closed his eyes and tried to think about anything that wasn't about Stephen, but right now Stephen was the only one Jack _could_ think.

Suddenly he felt Stephen's lips at his ear.

-Relax, Joy.- his lips brushed against Captain's ear and neck and Jack lost all his self control.

Stephen's head was still right next to Jack's shoulder, when he turned around quickly. And when their lips were almost touching, he hesitated for only a second. Stephen inhaled in surprise, just as Jack pressed his lips on Doctor's lips.

Stephen's mind was so foggy, that when Captain's tongue slided in his mouth, he forgot everything else around him.

On that moment Jack remembered The Articles of War. He pulled apart immediately, trying to catch his breath and leaving Stephen deeply flushed.

-I... I'm so sorry, Stephen. I don't know what came over me. Please, do not think of me less, though that is immposible now, I guess.- he whispered, standing up and trying to find his shirt. Finally, he looked at Stephen. Doctor was still breathing heavily, his eyes fixated on the floor.

-Stephen... I'm sorry. – Jack repeated, suddenly feeling completely empty. The terrible thought that Maturin would hate him now, spring up in his mind and he felt fear and sorrow spread through his body.

Jack picked up his shirt, slipped in to it and went to the cabin's door. His hand was already on the handle, when he heard footsteps behind him. Captain didn't have time to turn around, as Doctor's hands wrapped around his neck.

-What was that, Joy? – Stephen whispered against Jack's ear, making him shiver.

-I don't know, Stephen. I don't know.- Jack honestly replied.

Then he felt his friend's lips on his neck, many passionate kisses, that surprised Jack so much that all he managed to whisper was:

-So you don't hate me, Stephen?-

-Hate you?- Doctor said between the kisses, - How could I ever, Joy? I love you, I love you more than anything and anyone else.-

Jack closed his eyes, thousands of feelings running through him. One part of his mind told him that this is wrong, sinful and one of the most dangerous things in naval world. But, on the other hand, he loved Stephen more than anyone, just as Stephen loved him. And he could not resist him now.

Captain turned around and their lips met, their bodies pressed against each other and Stephen slided jack shirt off of his shoulders.

Doctor's lips and tongue traveled lower, from Captain's neck to his nipples.

Jack groaned when Stephen's lips wrapped around the soft nipple, sucking on it.

-Stephen...- Jack breathed, -we can't... do this.- but he didn't do anything to stop the other man.

-Do you love me, Jack?- Stephen didn't bother to answer, continuing going lower.

-Yes! Yes, of course, I do, my love.- Captain cried, feeling Stephen's tongue playfully going around his navel.

When Stephen's tongue got even lower, Captain gasped and lifted his friend's face up with one hand, so that their eyes met.

-Stephen, we can't do this. You know what happens if captains are cough on the act of sodomy, right? – Jack whispered, trying to ignore the little voice that was cursing him inside for stopping Stephen.

But Doctor just smiled.

-My love, we are not doing sodomy. I am merely relieving you. And no one will disturb us, I assure you. – he said with a loving smile on his lips.

Jack tried to find something else to say, but his mind was completely blank. He just smiled and Stephen continued to lick his hot body, making Captain moan quietly.

When Doctor's mouth wrapped around Jack's throbing flesh, Jack had to throw his hand over his mouth, to prevent the moans. He felt how his heart races, his breath coming out as rapid gasps.

Stephen was so gentle, so tender, that Jack loved him more than ever.

Sudden wave of warmness came over him, and he cried out, his mind was totally off. He felt how Stephen licks him off. Jack tried to breath normally, but only gasps came over his lips.

Doctor calmed him down, kissing his collar bone and neck.

Finally, Captain's breath normalised, Stephen smiled and kissed him passionately on lips.

-You see, my dear? No sodomy. You worry too much.- he whispered, leaning against Jack's chest.

-My back... it's still hurting a bit.- Captain said, suddenly having a sly smile on his lips. – could you massage me tommorow too?-

-Of course, my dear, with all my pleasure.-

Stephen laughed.

*Article Twenty nine: If any person in the fleet shall commit the unnatural and detestable sin of buggery and sodomy with man or beast, he shall be punished with death by the sentence of a court martial.


End file.
